The desirability and need for a bowling ball propelling device has been recognized in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,199,330 issued to Adams shows such a device in the nature of a flexible sling for use in bowling. The main objective of the present invention is to improve on the prior art reflected by the Adams patent through provision of a more simplified, practical and economical sling structure which avoids completely the use of metal or other rigid components and which is completely symmetrical in the sense of being adaptable to any bowling ball and to right and left handed bowlers without necessitating placement of the sling on the ball in a particular position. The sling, in accordance with the invention, is essentially unitary and has no buckles, straps or other mechanical components requiring manipulation or adjustment. The simple girth adjustment of the body portion of the sling is accomplished simply by expanding the body portion with the hands, followed by constricting it after application to the bowling ball by pulling the finger grip loops in opposite directions. This unique simplified adjustment comprises a significant feature of the present invention.
A major benefit gained by the use of the invention is complete elimination of the necessity for drilling customized finger and thumb grip openings in the ball. This customary procedure is not only expensive but causes permanent unbalancing of the ball which acts against precision bowling.
The invention also eliminates blistered and tortured fingers well known to all regular bowlers. Its use enables the bowler to successfully bowl with any "house ball" without regard to correct fit and to bowl with balls having no finger grip openings or including such openings.
A further objective of the invention is to provide an aid to bowling which, after due practice, can actually improve bowling skill and which will allow many individuals to bowl successfully and with pleasure, who presently do not or cannot bowl because of finger arthritis or other infirmities.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.